US Diary
by Sveamaia
Summary: Tagebuch einer deutschen Austauschschülerin in den USA
1. Kapitel1

_**Titel: US Diary  
E-Mail: **__**svea.f(a)gmx.de**_  
_**Version: 27.11.2004  
Disclaimer: Wie immer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.  
Aus meiner eigenen Feder stammen Marlina Loocke und alle anderen Personen, die nicht in der Serie JAG - Im Auftrag der Ehre zu finden sind!**_

_**PG---> nur um sicher zu sein**_

_**Inhalt: Tagebuch einer deutschen Austauschschülerin in den USA**_

_**Für Christoph!**_

_**Ps: Swetlana ist der Name vom Tagebuch!**_

* * *

Hey Swetlana! 

Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich ein Jahr als Austauschschülerin in die USA gehe. Na ja... heute hatte ich ein Treffen mit so 'nem Typen von der Agentur. Er hat mir mitgeteilt, wo ich in den USA wohnen werde und bei wem.  
Rate mal wo!  
In Washington D.C.!!  
Ich werde in der Hauptstadt wohnen!  
Ich kann es kaum glauben, über LA oder NYC hätte ich mich ja schon gefreut, aber Washington D.C., dass ist einfach Wahnsinn! Ach, ich freu mich so!  
Hm.... wohnen werde ich bei einer gewissen Sarah MacKenzie. Laut Agentur ist sie Militärangehörige, ohne Mann und Kinder.  
Schade eigentlich..... es wär bestimmt schön "Geschwister" zu haben.  
Hoffendlich ist sie nett! Was wäre, wenn ich mich nicht mit ihr vertrage?

Huch.... die Zeit.... ich muss aufhören, wir wollen Oma noch besuchen!

Bis bald!

Marlina

* * *

Hi Swetlana! 

Es ist schon etwas länger her, seitdem ich dir das letzte mal geschrieben habe, drei Wochen, um genau zu sein. Viel ist nicht passiert..... ich war mit Melly und Chrisi im Kino und hab mein Zeugnis bekommen. Das war leider nicht so gut, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe... wie kann man nur in Musik von einer eins auf eine drei abrutschen???? Ok,... ich hab ja auch die beiden Teste nicht mitgeschrieben... bin ich wohl selbst Schuld.

Themawechsel!

Morgen fliege ich!!!! Ich bin so aufgeregt, Swetlana! So lange bin ich noch nie geflogen! Was soll ich den die ganze Zeit da oben machen???

Oh... Mama ruft mich! Ich darf wohl jetzt endlich runter kommen. Zwei Stunden durfte ich jetzt nicht aus meinem Zimmer raus. Irgendwas haben die doch bestimmt geplant! Ah! Ich weiß! Abschiedsparty!  
Ich geh wohl besser!

Marlina

* * *

Liebe Swetlana, 

Ich bin vielleicht Müde. Wir haben gestern noch bis vier Uhr morgens gefeiert. _Gähn_

Jetzt sitze ich hier am Flughafen und versuche irgendwie die Wartezeit zu überbrücken. Zwei Stunden hab ich noch und dann geht's auf nach Amerika! _freu_

Hm.... ich frage mich, wo Melly und Chrisi bleiben, die wollten eigentlich schon vor 10 Minuten hier sein. Aber ich hätte es mir ja denken können, dass sie sich verspäten... die Beiden waren noch nie Pünktlich! Doch... warte... einmal! Da waren sie Pünktlich am Bahnhof... ach, ne, dass zählt nicht, da war ja Mr. Oberpünktlich Felix dabei. Wie es Felix wohl geht? Ich hab seit drei Monaten nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Hat er seine alten Freunde vergessen? In seinem letzten und einzigen Brief schrieb er nur, dass er gut in Australien angekommen ist. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert.

Mama kommt wieder und sie hat Melly und Chrisi im Schlepptau! _g_

Bis demnächst!

Marlina

* * *


	2. Kapitel2

* * *

So, da bin ich wieder!

Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr!

Marlina Loocke sitzt jetzt auf einem Fensterplatz in einem riesigem Flugzeug und hat noch etwa 7 Stunden Flug vor mir

gähn

Das beste ist ich schlaf erst mal ne Runde!

Träum du auch was schönes!

Schlaf gut, Swetlana.

Marlina

* * *

Na, ausgeschlafen?

Ich ja, hab 3 Stunden geschlafen, obwohl hier so ein Lärm ist.... Neben mir sitzt ein Ehepaar und streitet sich, kaum auszuhalten. Jetzt geht es um Geodreiecke!!! kopfschüttel Worüber sich die Leute alles Streiten. Weiter vorne ist eine Gruppe Kleinkinder, ich schätz sie mal auf 10 Jahre, die sich lautstark über die neuste Anime-Serie unterhalten. Irgendwas mit so komischen Karten, kenn ich aber nicht.  
Ach du meine Güte!! Jetzt fängt der Typ vor mir auch noch an "You drive me Crasy" von Daniel Kübelböck zu singen!

Hilfe, wo bin ich hier nur hin geraten, Swetlana?

* * *

Hello my dear friend!

Bin gerade gelandet. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt einer Tussi zuhören, aber das, was sie erzählt habe ich schon 1000mal auf den Vorbereitungsseminaren gehört.  
Bla, bla, bla....  
Ich hoffe sie ist bald mal fertig da vorne! Dann werde ich nämlich endlich meine Gastmutter kennen lernen und ich glaube den 20 anderen geht's genauso!  
"Alkoholkonsum in der Öffentlichkeit ist in den United States erst ab 21 erlaubt, denkt dran!".... ja ja ja.... ich weiß, ich bin doch nicht blöd! Wird doch in den Amerikanischen Filmen immer wieder erwähnt. Außerdem trinke ich sowieso nicht!  
Ok, jetzt sind wir schon bei der Frage nach Fragen. Wir nähern uns also dem Ende des Vortrages!  
Anscheinend hat keiner eine Frage, Gott sei dank! Dann können wir ja jetzt los!

See ya!  
Marlina

* * *

Hey Sweety!

Sarah MacKenzie ist echt nett! Sie ist schlank, hat dunkel braune Augen und braune Haare. Ihre Haut hat einen leicht oliv-farbenden Ton, ihre Vorfahren kommen bestimmt aus dem Osten....  
Vom Charakter her könnte man sagen, dass sie fröhlich, hilfsbereit und freundlich/höflich ist und einen guten Sinn für Humor besitzt. Sie wäre bestimmt eine gute Mutter, wenn sie Kinder hätte! Jetzt ist sie ja erst mal meine!  
Ich soll sie Mac nennen, ist wohl ihr Spitzname.

Als Mac mich heute vom Flughafen abholte dachte ich erst die von der Agentur hätten sich geirrt und sie wäre doch verheiratet.  
Aber von Anfang an....  
Ich stand da also mit den Anderen wieder in der Halle, nachdem die Tussi mit ihrem Vortrag fertig war, und sah mich nach meiner Gastmutter um. Nach einiger Zeit sah ich dann die Frau, dessen Foto ich in der Hand hielt. Neben ihr stand ein gutaussehender Mann mit dem sie am Scherzen war. Ich dachte, dass wäre ihr Ehemann....  
In dieses Fettnäpfchen bin ich dann natürlich auch gleich reingetreten, als ich ihn mit Mr. MacKenzie grüßte. Mac stellte ihn mir dann aber als ihren besten Freund und Kollegen Harmon Rabb jr. vor. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass da mehr zwischen den Beiden ist als nur Freundschaft.... Mac ist auf jeden Fall in ihn verleibt, dass seh ich ihr an.  
Naja... Harm ist ganz in Ordnung.  
Wir drei sind dann zu Mac gefahren. Da hat Harm dann gekocht, während Mac mir die Wohnung zeigte. Ich habe mein eigenes Zimmern und wenn ich aus dem Fenster gucke sehe ich auf einen kleinen Park. Ein schöner Anblick.

Beim Essen, es gab Gemüseauflauf, versuchten mir Harm und Mac ein wenig über Washington zu erzählen, wenn sie langsam gesprochen haben konnte ich sogar eine ganze Menge verstehen, ich muss aber noch ziemlich oft nachfragen. Mir fehlen halt noch viele Vokabeln.  
Mac sagte auch, dass ich erst nächste Woche zur Schule muss, hier sind noch Ferien.

Naja... Harm ist vor einer Stunde, gegen 20 Uhr, nach Hause gefahren. Mac meinte, sie müsse noch an etwas Arbeiten und ich solle mich doch wie zu Hause fühlen. Also habe ich angefangen mir MEIN Zimmer gemütlich zu machen und meine Koffer auszupacken, bin aber noch nicht ganz fertig. Da fällt mir was ein! Ich muss Mac doch noch was geben!

Bin gleich wieder da!  
Marlina

* * *

So, bin wieder da!

Ich hab Mac doch als kleines Dankeschöne eine Marzipantorte von Niederecker mitgebracht, sie hat den Karton auf gemacht und mich blöd angesehen,... dann hat sie mich gefragt, was das ist. Sie hat in ihrem leben wirklich noch nie Marzipan gegessen! Kaum zu glauben, oder?

gähn Mann, bin ich vielleicht Müde!

Eigentlich kein Wunder... mein Tag war ja auch 6 Stunden länger als sonst. Ich sollte wirklich schlafen gehen.

Gute Nacht, träum was schönes!

Marlina

* * *


	3. Kapitel3

* * *

_**Ok, zeit für ein paar Anmerkungen:**_

_**1. Mac ist umgezogen und wohnt jetzt gegenüber vom Stanton Park, also ganz in der Nähe von Harm.**_

_**2. Spoiler!!!!!!!!! Ich lass Harms Zeit bei der CIA und die Dinge, die in Paraguay passiert und gesagt worden sind aus dem Spiel und verändere Mattys Geschichte ein wenig.**_

_**3. Ich nehme mir die Freiheit noch einige andere Tatsachen zu ändern!**_

* * *

Hey Sweety!

Ich glaub, ich muss meine ganzen Essgewohnheiten umkrempeln...

In den letzten Tagen gab's größten Teils nur Fast Food, ich frag mich, wie Mac es schafft so schlank zu bleiben, bei den Mengen Fett, die sie zu sich nimmt. Außerdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Burger und Pommes hier doppelt so viel Fett enthalten wie die in Deutschland.

Den einen Abend hat Harm uns zum Dinner eingeladen, er meinte wir müssten auch mal was Gesundes essen, also hat er gekocht. Vegetarisch, natürlich!

Harm und Mac haben über die Essgewohnheiten des jeweils anderen gescherzt... mein Englisch ist noch immer nicht so gut, dass ich alles verstehen konnte... aber ich glaube das mit dem Essen ist so eine Art Insiderwitz zwischen den Beiden.

Morgen ist mein erster Schultag hier und Mac meinte sie bringt Matty, wer immer das auch ist, und mich mit dem Auto zur Schule.

Was meinst du? Wie werden meine Klassenkammeraden so sein? Ich hoffe ich komme nicht wieder in so eine Chaos-Klasse, wie die in der ich in der 7. war.

Ok, ich muss Schluss machen... Mac meinte eben wir wollen los. Hab keine Ahnung wohin.

Naja... bis denn!

Marlina

* * *

Na du!

Ich hatte eben das große Vergnügen Matty kennen zu lernen. Sie ist sehr nett... ich denke, dass wir gute Freunde werden könnten _**(A/N: wie sollte es auch anders kommen?? g)**_. Sie erzählte mir etwas über einen gewissen AJ und wie süß er wäre... Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie nicht AJ Chegwidden meint, Macs Vorgesetzten. Hm... wäre ja möglich, dass Matty in diesen AJ verknallt ist... wer weiß?

Ach, Swetlana... hier ist alles so neu für mich... die Leute, die ich kenne kann ich an einer Hand abzählen... da währen Mac, Harm, Matty und ich selbst... wenn ich raus gehe komme ich keine 700 Meter weit, ohne die Orientierung verloren zu haben. Echt zum Kotzen! Ich glaube ich besorg mir morgen erst mal einen Stadtplan, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt mich in so einer großen Stadt zu recht zu finden.

Naja... Harm und Mac hatten nichts geplant, sondern wollten Matty und mir Zeit geben uns kennen zu lernen. Eine Weile haben wir mit den Beiden im Wohnzimmer gesessen, dann wurde es uns aber zu langweilig und wir sind zu ihr runter gegangen... Matty wohnt mit noch jemanden in dem Apartment unter Ham, warum weiß ich nicht, muss mal fragen. Wir haben dann Musik gehört, Matty hat sich sehr über meine Aussprache amüsiert, wenn ich mitgesungen habe. Aber, was mich dann doch sehr verwundert hat ist, dass sie eine CD von Godewind in ihrer Sammlung hat, wenn ich sie richtig verstanden hab, hat sie die von Jen, ihrer Mitbewohnerin, geschenkt bekommen. Die hat nämlich Freunde in Deutschland, und als sie da war haben die sie mit auf ein Konzi genommen und das hat ihr so gut gefallen, dass sie gleich die CD gekauft hat.

Matty meinte sie versteht zwar kein Wort vom Text, aber die Musik sei trotzdem gut.

Ok, ich geh besser schlafen, hab keine Ahnung, wann ich morgen Aufstehen muss.

Sweet dreams!

Marlina

* * *


	4. Kapitel4

**So, nachdem ihr so lange auf eine Fortsetzung warten musstet gibts jetzt gleich eine ganze Menge für euch zu lesen... also viel Spaß dabei!**

* * *

Hi Swetlana…

ja, ich weiß, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist, aber ich kann nicht schlagen… Felix geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Was er wohl gerade macht, am anderem Ende der Welt? Geht es ihm gut?

Im Januar ist er einfach so abgereist, ohne sich von mir zu verabschieden... ja, ok... wir hatten uns in der Woche davor ziemlich in die Haare gekriegt, aber ist das ein Grund sich nicht von seiner besten Freundin zu verabschieden? Er wusste doch, dass wir uns wahrscheinlich erst in 1½ Jahren wieder sehen werden. Das ist so Ungerecht!

Warum hat er auf meine Briefe nicht geantwortet? Noch nicht einmal eine E-Mail hat er geschickt, nur diesen einen Brief, in dem auch nicht viel mehr stand als das er gut angekommen ist.

Was meinst du, soll ich ihm weiter schreiben oder soll ich versuchen diesen Idioten einfach zu vergessen?

* * *

Hey Swetlana!

Ich komm gerade aus der Schule und bin jetzt bei Mattie. Mac will mich abholen, wenn sie von der Arbeit kommt, das kann noch nen paar Stunden dauern, wenn ich Mattie richtig verstanden habe.

Naja... Schule war ganz ok, aber anstrengend. Vor dem Unterricht hatte ich noch nen Treffen mit dem Direx, Mr. Clayton Sullivan ist, so weit ich das sagen kann, ein ganz netter Kerl. Er ist etwa 40, hat schwarzes kurzes Haar und seine Augen erinnern mich an einen Tiger. Mit seinen 1,60 ist er kleiner als ich. Er hat mir ein paar Fragen gestellt, so von wegen, warum ich in die USA gekommen bin und was ich mir davon erhoffe. Keine Ahnung, wie oft ich diese Fragen oder so ähnlich in den Vergangenen Monaten schon beantwortet habe oder wie oft ich sie noch beantworten muss.

Nun ja... nach einer Weile meinte er, dass ich gehen könnte und wünschte mir viel Glück, ich weiß nicht ganz, wie er das gemeint hat... es klang ein wenig nach „Viel Glück - du wirst es brauchen" so als ab die Schule aus einem Haufen Chaoten und Schlägertypen bestehen würde. Ok, das mit den Chaoten kommt hin, aber schlimmer als auf meiner alten Schule ist es auch nicht.

Mattie war mir den ganzen Schultag über eine große Hilfe, sie hat mir die Wege zu den Klassenzimmern gezeigt, ohne sie hätte ich bestimmt kein einziges gefunden. Wie es sich herausstellte sind wir in der selben Klasse und haben auch fast die selben Kurse gewählt.

Dann hat sie mir noch die anderen Räume der Schule gezeigt und mich dankbarer Weise davor bewahr in meiner ersten Mathestunde bei Mrs. Cold raus zufliegen. Die Frau ist echt so kalt, wie ihr Nachname. Ich habe sie gebeten mir mit einer Aufgabe zu helfen, weil ich mit den Maßeinheiten nicht klar kam und die Kuh hat mich angeschaut, als käme ich vom Mars oder so. Dann meinte sie nur: „Wenn du so eine einfache Aufgabe nicht kapierst, dann kannst du auch gleich gehen." Was für eine dumme Kuh! Die weiß doch genau, das in Deutschland andere Maßeinheiten gelten wie in den USA. Mattie war so nett das richtig zustellen und hat mir angeboten mir zu helfen, wo immer sie kann. Nett von ihr, oder?

Meine Lehrer sind, bis auf Mrs. Cold, ganz in Ordnung, vor allem Ms. Schühmann, sie hat doch tatsächlich geschafft mir eine Aufgabe zu stellen, die ich verstanden habe, ohne mir erst mal die Hälfte der Worte erklären zu lassen. Ach so, sie unterrichtet Englisch.

Ich frag mich, ob sie auch aus Deutschland kommt, der Name klingt auf jeden fall so. Ich wird sie mal fragen.

Nach der Schule sind Mattie und ich erst mal shoppen gegangen, bis auf Stifte und meinen Collageblock hab ich nichts mitgenommen, ich brauchte also noch eine ganze Menge Dinge für die Schule. Außerdem hab ich mir einen Stadtplan geholt, jetzt muss ich nur noch Mattie, Harm und Mac fragen, ob sie mir die wichtigsten Orte markieren, aber das mach ich nachher, jetzt sollte ich erst mal Hausaufgaben machen. Es ist ja auch schon 1737h.

Ok, wir sehn uns!

Marlina


	5. Kapitel5

**Und noch mehr zum lesen...**

* * *

Na Du!

Jen ist gerade nach Hause gekommen, sie arbeitet mit Harm und Mac zusammen. Die beiden sind übrigens Anwälte. Warum kommt es mir nur so vor, als wäre ich nur von Anwälten umgeben? Harm und Mac, sind welche, Tante Sofie war eine, mein Cousin ist einer und mein Vater war auch einer, bevor er sich entschloss doch lieber einen auf Psychologe zu machen. Jen ist zum Glück keine Anwältin, ich weiß auch nicht, wie viele ich von dieser Sorte Mensch um mich herum noch verkraften kann... laut Mattie sind fast alle von Harm und Macs Freunden Anwälte und arbeiten bei JAG, das ist so etwas wie eine Anwaltskanzlei in der aber Anwälte arbeiten, die im Militär sind und sich auf Militärrecht spezialisiert haben.

Naja, Jen meinte, Harm und Mac mussten nach Norfolk fahren - wo auch immer das ist - und kämen erst Morgen wieder. Kurz darauf rief Mac dann auch an und sagte es mir noch mal selbst und das es ihr wahnsinnig leid täte. Ich sagte ihr es wäre ok und das ich ja bei Mattie und Jen übernachten könnte, ich würde mich auch gut benehmen. ;-) Dann hab ich noch kurz mit Harm gesprochen und den Hörer an Mattie übergeben.

Ok, wir wollen jetzt Essen, gibt Nudeln mit Käse-Sahnesoße, lecker.

Marlina

* * *

Good Morning, Swetlana!

Es ist Samstags Morgens. Irgendwie bin ich die letzten Tage über nicht zum schreiben gekommen... viel zu viel um die Ohren gehabt... Für heute steht nichts auf dem Plan... vielleicht schau ich ja mal bei Mattie und Jen vorbei. Mal sehen, ich bin sowieso fast jeden Tag da.

Harm und Mac mussten doch noch einen Tag länger in Norfolk bleiben, ich hab also noch eine Nacht bei Mattie geschlafen.

Mattie und Jen haben mir einige Orte im meinem Stadtplan markiert, zum Beispiel wo das JAG Hauptquartier in Falls Church ist, falls ich da mal hin muss, oder wo ich wohne, sonst find ich ja nicht zurück, wenn ich mal alleine unterwegs bin.

In der Gegend wo ich jetzt zu Hause bin kenn ich mich nun auch schon etwas besser aus und zu Harm, Mattie und Jen find ich auch schon alleine, ist ja auch nicht so weit, auch wenn Harm es nicht so gerne sieht, wenn Mattie oder ich irgendwo ohne einen Erwachsenen hingehen, aber mich nerven Erwachsene, wenn sie immer um mich herum sind und meinen ich wäre noch so klein, dass ich nicht selbst auf mich aufpassen kann..

Die Woche in der Schule war etwas anstrengend, weil ich nicht alles verstehe und mich sehr konzentrieren muss, um aus dem Lärmpegel meiner Mitschüler die Stimme des Lehrers rauszufiltern. Aber es wird von Tag zu Tag leichter. Ein Glück, das die Lehrer noch nachsehen mit mir haben und es nicht so schlimm ist, wenn ich mal keine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe.

Mac kommt meistens erst am späten Nachmittag von der Arbeit, aber dann bin ich auch erst seit ein oder zwei Stunden zu Hause oder ich bin bei Mattie.

Mattie hat erzählt, dass Mac bevor ich zu ihr gekommen bin nicht so oft bei Harm war und das sich die Beiden wegen was auch immer ziemlich in die Haare gekriegt hatten und Wochen lang kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten und wenn dann nur beruflich oder sehr aggressiv und verletzend. Harm ist wohl an einigen Tagen mit so schlechter Laune nach Hause gekommen, dass er sogar seine Pflegetochter nicht mehr an sich ran gelassen hat und Jen ihr erzählen musste, was zwischen Harm und Mac auf der Arbeit mal wieder vorgefallen war. Meistens haben sich die beiden um so banale Kleinigkeiten, wie einen Kugelschreiber gestritten oder einen Stapel Akten, den Harm auf den Falschen Haufen auf Macs Schreibtisch gelegt hat. Gott sei dank haben sich die Beiden wieder zusammen gerauft und einen wunderbare Freundschaft wiederhergestellt. Ich weiß immer noch nicht so recht, ob es wirklich mehr als Freundschaft ist, die Harm und Mac verbindet, aber ich werde es schon noch raus bekommen.

Noch etwas, dass ich über Mac rausgefunden habe... sie kann sehr schlecht kochen... und wenn überhaupt, dann ist es entweder ungenießbar oder aus der Dose aufgewärmt. Ich denke ich koche heute mal was ordentliches. Mal sehen, vielleicht wollen Harm und so ja rüberkommen, ich werd sie gleich mal anrufen.

Machs gut!

Marlina


	6. Kapitel6

**Hier noch der letzte Teil, den ich bisher geschrieben habe...**

* * *

Hey Swetlana!

Ich bin jetzt schon einen Monat in Washington DC und habe mich jetzt auch schon ganz gut eingelebt, wenn auch vieles für mich noch neu ist. Mit Mattie verstehe ich mich sehr gut und ich denke, dass wir auf dem besten Wege sind sehr gute Freunde zu werden.

Gestern hat sie mir vom Tod ihrer Mutter erzählt und das ihr Vater daran Schuld ist, weil er besoffen war. Irgendwie musste ich da an den Freund von Tante Sofie denken, der hat zwar auch getrunken, aber ist nie betrunken Auto gefahren. Ich frag mich immer noch, wie Tante Sofie es mit ihm ausgehalten hat... ob sie jetzt auch noch mit ihm zusammen ist? Mama hat in ihren Briefen nichts über die Beiden erzählt, aber vielleicht will sie mich ja auch nur nicht beunruhigen. Melly und Chrisi haben mir auch geschrieben, bei denen ist alles wie immer... Melly ärgert sich über ihre Mathenoten und Chrisi hat schon wieder einen neuen Verehrer, wie hält sie das nur aus? Die einzigen, die mir noch nicht geschrieben haben sind Papa, aber der ist ja momentan auch irgendwo in einer Region wo es mal wieder ein Erdbeben gegeben hat und betreut da deutsche Urlauber, schreibt Mama jedenfalls... und natürlich Felix, aber Mac meinte ein Brief nach Australien braucht schon eine ganze Weile, also könnte es ja sein, dass er meinen Brief noch nicht bekommen hat. Schade eigentlich, dass er seine E-Mails nicht abfragt... würde er es tun, dann hätte er mir bestimmt auch schon vor drei Monaten geantwortet... warum musste er auch nur nach Australien gehen, wieso konnte es nicht auch Amerika sein? Dann hätten wir uns jetzt ja vielleicht sehen können.

Die Dinge hier unterscheiden sich nicht viel von denen bei mir zu Hause, ich bin größtenteils für mich selbst verantwortlich. Nachmittags bin ich dann nach der Schule immer noch mit Mattie zusammen, aber an manchen Tagen geh ich auch einfach gleich nach dem Unterricht zu Mac.

Mac ist irgendwie auch mehr wie eine gute Freundin und nicht so, wie meine Mutter... sie hat übrigens eine „kleine Schwester". Chloe ist etwa so alt, wie ich und Mac hat sie in einem Programm kennen gelernt. Solange, wie ihr Vater auf See ist wohnt sie bei ihrer Großmutter auf einer Farm, ihre Mutter ist wohl umgekommen, als sie noch jünger war und Mac war in dieser Zeit eine Art Ersatzmutter für sie. Harriet und Bud, zwei Freunde von Mac, die auch bei JAG sind, haben mir von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Chloe erzählt g... Chloe hatte behauptet, dass Mac ihre Mutter sei und die Beiden waren völlig verwirrt, weil Mac nie etwas von einer Tochter erwähnt hatte.

Achso, Chloe kommt wahrscheinlich nächste Woche zu Besuch. Ich freu mich schon darauf sie kennen zu lernen und Mattie freut sich auch schon, sie kennt Chloe nämlich auch noch nicht. Uns fällt bestimmt was ein was wir machen können.

Zwischen Harm und Mac hat sich nicht viel geändert und das obwohl Mac mir eingestanden hat, dass sie Harm liebt und ich von Mattie weiß, dass Harm ihr gesagt hat, dass er Mac liebt... ich versteh die beiden nicht... wieso können die sich nicht einfach mal aufraffen und dem Anderen ihre Gefühle zeigen? Was ist so schwer daran? Ich glaub wir jungen Leute müssen da mal nachhelfen... das wäre dann Punkt eins auf unserer To-Do-Liste für die nächste Woche...

Na gut du, ich meld mich wieder!

Marlina

* * *

**Ich werd natürlich weiter schreiben, kann aber nicht versprechen, dass das in nächster Zeit sein wird, da ich noch andere FFs am schreiben bin. **


	7. Kapitel7

Reviewers: Danke für euer FB! Hier nun die Fortsetzung...

Lena: Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in den USA!

Hallo!

Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht! Als Mac gestern nach Hause kam hatte sie super schlechte Laune. Ich bin ihr dann lieber aus dem Weg gegangen, ein Marine mit schlechter Laune ist nicht unbedingt ein Mensch, mit dem du vernünftig reden kannst. War wohl auch besser so... aber heute hatte sie immer noch schlechte Laune als sie wieder kam, da hab ich sie gefragt, warum... hab keine Antwort bekommen. Ich glaub ich lass sie die nächsten Tage besser in Ruhe, muss ja nicht sein, dass sie so ist, wenn Chloe dann in vier Tagen kommt.

Schule war auch mal wieder ätzend... Mathetest bei Mrs. Cold... Ich glaube die hat die Aufgaben absichtlich so geschrieben, dass kein normaler Mensch die versteht. Aber zu meinem Glück ging es um ein Thema, welches wir in der 10. schon hatten, so dass ich nicht ganz dumm dastand. Die anderen aus meiner Klasse haben auch ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, was ihre Noten für den Test angeht. Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, dass wir wenigstens einigermaßen gut abgeschnitten haben.

Mattie war mir in Mathe eine große Hilfe, ich glaube ohne sie hätte ich die ganzen Maßeinheiten immer noch nicht begriffen.

Ich geh noch mal gucken, ob ich irgendwas aus Mac rausbekomme, oder ob es ihr schon wieder besser geht.

Bis bald,

Marlina

Hey, da bin ich wieder...

Mac sitzt tatenlos auf dem Sofa rum und starrt Löcher in die Luft. Ich möchte wirklich mal wissen, was in ihrem Kopf los ist. Leider sagt sie mir immer noch nichts. Ob es was mit Harm zu tun hat? Oder hat sie Stress auf der Arbeit? Ach Swetlana, ich fühl mich gerade so hilflos, was kann ich nur tun, damit es Mac wieder gut geht?

Fragen... nichts als Fragen... kann ich vielleicht auch mal ne Antwort bekommen?

Schon wieder ne Frage... ich gebe es auf... aber so kann das nicht weiter gehen.

Mal sehen... es ist jetzt 19 Uhr... in 15 Minuten könnte ich bei Mattie sein... und um 20 Uhr wieder hier... ja, ich glaub, dass mach ich.

Wir sehen uns dann, wenn ich wieder komme.

Marlina

Puh...

Nächstes mal überleg ich mir das dreimal, ob ich irgendwo in die Nähe von Harm gehen möchte, wenn Mac schlechte Laune hat... als ich ihr vorhin gesagt habe, dass ich zu Mattie gehe ist sie innerlich ausgerastet, das habe ich in ihrem Gesicht sehen können, aber sie hat nur gesagt, dass ich um 20 Uhr wieder da sein soll.

Ich bin dann also zu Mattie und als ich da ankam ist sie gerade aus Harms Wohnung gekommen, mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Wir sind dann in ihre und Jen's Wohnung gegangen. Leider wusste sie auch nicht viel mehr als ich, aber es muss etwas zwischen Harm und Mac sein, da ja beide schlechte Laune haben.

Jen ist dann gekommen kurz bevor ich wieder los musste. Wir haben sie natürlich sofort ausgefragt, aber alles, was sie uns sagen konnte/wollte war, dass die beiden sich wohl ziemlich heftig gestritten hatten bzw. es seit einigen Tagen nur noch tun. Was aber der Grund dafür war, dass haben wir nicht erfahren.

Hoffentlich vertragen die zwei sich wieder, bis Chloe kommt, und wenn nicht, dann dass sie nicht auch Mattie und mich da mit rein ziehen und wir uns außerhalb der Schule nicht mehr sehen dürfen.

Ich mach jetzt erst mal was zu essen, ich hab nämlich Hunger, wenn Mac nichts essen will, dann hat sie selbst schuld.

Gute Nacht

Marlina

Das wars dann mal wieder von mir...


End file.
